


Mad Moxxi and the Taming of the Sirens

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/F, Gaige is of age for the record she's just significantly younger than the other three, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Trans Female Character, ballbusting, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Lilith, Maya, Moxxi, and Gaige all assemble for a sleepover at Lilith's home in Sanctuary, with the explicit goal of helping their newest and youngest recruit feel a little more at home and at ease.Truth or Dare is suggested as a means to break the ice, and things snowball from there. After all, when you have Mad Moxxi in the game, relative horniness is going to be entirely off the charts.Add in a little lewd secret the Sirens are hiding, and things can only go south.





	Mad Moxxi and the Taming of the Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for my darling girlfriend whom I love, and that ended up entirely too long! Hope you all enjoy.

"Aw, c'mon. It'd be fun! We'll laze around in our PJ's, braid each other's hair, talk about boys. What's not to love there?"

  
Lilith's insistent badgering causes her fellow Siren to let out a sigh, Maya glancing up from her book and giving the other woman an exasperated sort of look. Methodically bookmarking, closing, and setting down her trashy romance novel, Maya turns her attention fully towards a hopeful looking Lilith, starting to count off the reasons on her gloved fingers.

  
"I'm not into boys, I've never attended a slumber party before, and if any of you touch my hair I won't be liable for broken bones. Also, I sleep nude."

That last one makes Lilith perk up, a sly grin spreading over her face.  
"Hey, all the better!"  
Despite her commitment to maintain her air of mild annoyance, Maya snorts, hiding a smile behind her hand. Ultimately, Lilith's endearing enthusiasm manages to convince the other woman, and she heaves a dramatic sigh of assent, waving a hand to try and dismiss any more enthusiastic requests.

"Oh, fine. But you're handling the invites, and you're hosting. Also, I'm going to need some actual PJ's."

  
"Sure thing, killer. I'll ECHO you the time when it's all sorted out."

\---

Once Lilith had finished whining her way around town to gather recruits, the impromptu slumber party had only managed to gather one other guest beyond their target; Gaige was a given, considering the event's purpose in helping the younger Vault Hunter feel welcome, but only Moxxi had agreed to come otherwise.  
...That is, aside from Claptrap, once he heard what was happening, but Lilith had successfully managed to convince him it was on a completely different night to the ones that they'd actually planned it for, narrowly averting a complete disaster.

Not about to let a diminished number of expected guests dissuade her, Lilith was quick to usher everybody off into the bathroom one by one as they arrived, insisting that everyone change into their sleepwear right away; and, true to her promise, providing Maya with a pair of pyjama shorts a size too small and a thin tank top, an outfit that Maya had somewhat been expecting but still finds just a little bit annoying.  
That taken care of, however, the fun can truly start...

"Alright, sugar, I'll bite. What exactly did you have planned for our little soiree here?" Moxxi's the first to speak, sitting with her legs folded beneath her on Lilith's couch, while Gaige sits as far on the other side as she can and stares at her feet to avoid looking like she's ogling the woman's revealing nightdress.

"Oh, tons of stuff. We could break out the Bunkers and Badasses set if you guys feel like really committing to something, or I could drag up some great ECHOnet cartoons to watch. Or, if you feel like really getting *risque*..." Lilith pauses for what she mistakenly assumes is dramatic effect, settling herself in on the floor and sitting cross-legged. "...We could play truth or dare. With penalties, naturally."

The effect of that proposal is near instantaneous; Moxxi simply raises an eyebrow, Maya pinches the bridge of her nose, but Gaige perks up considerably, leaning forward in her seat and bouncing a little in place.

"Oh, I would CRUSH you dweebs in truth or dare. I'm the undefeated, unchallenged, forever reigning QUEEN of dumb party games like that, just ask anyone." She falters a little, conceding; "Anyone back home, I mean. Anyway, let's play that!"

  
"Sweet." Lilith grins, and her two other guests roll their eyes, though Maya does shift off the nearby armchair and moves to sit on the floor next to Lilith, allowing the four to form a makeshift circle, better suited for a good old fashioned party game like this. "Alright, house rules. We're playing strip truth or dare, so any truth or dare that you refuse means you have to strip one item of clothing. If you don't have any clothes left to strip, we're gonna assign some dirty dice to pick a penalty instead. Any objections?"

A chorus of varyingly enthusiastic "nope"s signal Lilith to keep going, and the Siren nods happily, humming under her breath before nodding at Gaige.  
"Seems only fair you get to go first, right? So, Gaige... truth or dare?"  
As she's called on, Gaige slips down to sit on the floor, resting her back against the couch and flashing a cocky smile to her host. She feigns thought for a moment, tapping a mechanical finger against her chin, before she answers.  
"Dare, duh."  
"A bold choice." Lilith pauses in more genuine thought, drumming her fingers against her thigh before eventually snapping her fingers, the smile she gives to match Gaige's a little more wicked and a little more playful.  
"I got it. I dare you to kiss Deathtrap."  
Moxxi looks a little incredulous, opening her mouth as if to speak, but before she can comment on how weak an opener that is, Gaige balks and speaks up instead.

"What? No way! Have you seen him? He's covered in blood and gunk, I'd get hyper tetanus or something! And don't even TELL me that's not a real thing, it's totally a real thing and it's probably killed a gajillion people on this planet."  
Looking smug, Lilith leans back a little, giving an airy shrug.  
"Hey, it's your choice. If you don't do it, you gotta strip."  
For a moment, Gaige doesn't respond, before ultimately sighing and reaching up to take off her hat- only to get stopped by Lilith holding up a hand and clearing her throat.  
"Nuh uh, killer. I get to pick what you take off."

  
"What?" Gaige blinks, her eyebrows furrowing. "That's not how the game works!"  
"Is too. Whoever gave the dare gets to pick what the penalty is, it always works like that."  
"Maybe back in the stone age when you last played-"  
"Hey!"  
"-But I've never played it like that in my LIFE!"

"Girls." Moxxi interjects to defuse the situation, holding up both hands to placate the two women and waiting for them to simmer down before speaking again. "Since it's Lilith's home, it seems only right that she sets the rules."  
Lilith lets out a crowing "Ha!" of victory as their impromptu referee steps in, Gaige throwing up her arms in exaggerated exasperation- but, notably, dropping the majority of her actual objections.  
"Alright, alright, geez. What am I taking off, oh Queen of Truth or Dare?"  
"Hmm, good question. Take off the pants."

Grumbling to herself, Gaige hops herself up to her feet, working her tight pyjama bottoms down her hips and eventually kicking them off, letting them rest wherever they happened to land without bothering to pick them up- something Maya rolls her eyes at, but that Lilith barely seems to notice.  
Left now in a pair of cute, Mad Moxxi brand panties, Gaige settles herself back down, petulantly ignoring both the blush on her own face, and the knowing little smile on Moxxi's.  
"There we go. Isn't that better?" Lilith grins smugly at her guest, then leaning back a little comfortably, waving a hand in Gaige's general direction. "Your turn, killer. If you think you can keep up, anyway."

For a second, Gaige looks to be unsure of exactly how she should escalate this, before ultimately pulling from her vast experience from her years in the tortuous crucible of her old high school, snapping her fingers and grinning wide at Lilith.  
"Alright, alright. Truth or dare?"  
"Ha, do you even have to ask? Dare."  
"Perfect! I dare you to let one of us give you an atomic wedgie!"  
Looking triumphant, Gaige relaxes back in her seat, while Lilith frowns- her turn to look a little unsure of herself.

"I dunno, killer. Is that even possible?"  
Sharing a glance, Maya and Moxxi rise from their seats, advancing on a suddenly nervous looking Lilith. Raising her hands, the redhead Siren licks her lips nervously, clearing her throat to speak up in objection.  
"Whoa, wait, hang on, let's be- FUCK!"

Without bothering to wait for Lilith to finish trying to rationalise her way out of her dare, both Maya and Moxxi took a hold of the Siren's panties, the two giving a harsh tug upwards to drag the fabric up their friend's crack, snickering at the way that Lilith's face contorts in surprise and pain. It takes some doing, Lilith squirming and complaining the whole while, but eventually they have that waistband up and over Lilith's forehead, the redhead caught between a scowl and a wince of pain.  
As soon as Maya and Moxxi step away, Gaige bursts out into peals of laughter, falling back in her seat. Staggering back up for a second, Gaige holds out a hand to offer Moxxi a high-five; one that's given as the bartender delicately sits herself back down, all three women in varying degrees of amusement at Lilith's predicament. 

"You guys are assholes." Lilith pouts, reaching up to fiddle with the waistband caught on her head- wisely deciding not to try and pick the wedgie out just yet, aware of her own rules lawyering just moments prior. Since it's her turn again, she'll let it remain where it is for now, trying to awkwardly contort herself in a vain attempt at finding a position that isn't causing burning pain in her poor crack.  
After a few seconds, though, she cedes defeat, glancing between the two currently unaffected women and pointing, randomly, to Maya.

"Alright, truth or dare. Hurry it up, would you? This stings like nobody's business."  
"Hm. Truth. If for no other reason than to inject some variety into the game..."  
"Alright." Lilith pauses, tapping her chin in thought, before seemingly coming to a decision- if the grin on her face is anything to go by, anyway. "What is your absolute biggest kink?"  
Caught up in the atmosphere of the game already, Moxxi and Gaige lean in with visible interest- Moxxi's more subdued, predictably, whereas Gaige looks wide-eyed and enraptured. It's no secret that Gaige has been flustered and intimidated by Maya ever since she arrived in Sanctuary, and learning something as personal and intimate as a favourite fetish feels appropriately like forbidden knowledge of a sort, intensely exciting and enough to have the younger girl leaning forward in her seat and waiting on bated breath for the answer- and, of course, finding herself unable to figure out if she'd prefer that Maya answer or take a penalty.

Sparing a glance towards Gaige's eager face, Maya just barely manages to suppress a giggle at how adorable she looks, reclining in her seat a little and waving a hand idly. She might as well answer, she figures- she's not especially worried about blackmail from the woman with her panties stretched up over her head, after all.  
"My biggest kink?" She echoes, buying herself a little time to think, squirming a little in her seat as she does. Seems that she's a little agitated for some reason- uncomfortable, and glancing occasionally at an entirely poker-faced Moxxi. "Probably spanking. Giving or receiving, doesn't matter to me."

"Duly noted, sugar." Moxxi teases, matching the sudden look of faint alarm on Maya's face with a smirk of her own. It's something that Gaige entirely misses, the girl too busy staring off into the middle distance and trying to imagine Maya involved in a spanking scene, while Lilith takes advantage of the shift in attention focus by unhooking her panties from her head and working on picking free the rest of the wedgie.  
Clearing her throat, Maya casts a look around the room to read everyone's mood, her gaze lingering a little on Gaige; more specifically, on the obvious lump in the front of her underwear. Their overall goal might be to help Gaige feel more comfortable and welcome here, but that doesn't mean she can't tease- something she plans to do eventually, but she doesn't draw any attention to it straight away. She can play the long game, it's more satisfying to set things up properly.  
For now, she clears her throat, giving a short but noticeable nod towards Moxxi, catching her gaze after a second- after all, Gaige's obvious erection is the first place Moxxi's eyes went as well.

"You're the only one who hasn't had a truth or dare yet. Which is it gonna be?"  
"Dare, of course. Hit me."

"Hm." Once again, Maya falls silent to think, drumming her fingers against the arm of the couch, before letting out a soft 'ah!' of decision and grinning at Moxxi.  
"I dare you to take a kick in the balls from every other player."

  
A soft murmur goes through the other two players in tandem, Gaige looking faintly taken aback at the knowledge this was physically possible and Lilith looking perhaps surprisingly eager for Moxxi to take the dare- something that, after a small little pause to build tension, she does, the woman giving a nod and standing up with a little bit of a flourish. Her legs are parted, feet planted firmly on the floor and her arms folded graciously behind her. A challenging look is sent Maya's way, and Moxxi finally speaks, her voice the same sultry purr betraying not even the faintest hint of nervousness.

"I assume you're going to take first blow, sugar?"

Maya just snorts, rising up to her feet alongside Moxxi and flashing a grin in Gaige's direction, before taking up position and sizing up her target. No major preparation is needed for something this simple- Maya just rocks back on her feet a little, using the small amount of extra space between them to lean forward into her kick, forward momentum adding that extra little bit of force when her foot does finally slam up between Moxxi's legs, making the woman grunt and wobble a little- but nothing more than that.  
After all, it's not a fair assumption that this isn't the first time Moxxi's taken a quick pop to the nuts.  
"Me next!" Lilith blurts out, rising up to her feet quickly- taking advantage of how stunned Gaige looks, the other girl pouting a little once she realises she has to go last. It's not that much of a complaint, though; her eyes are wide and eager as Lilith takes up Maya's former position, watching the more punky Siren draw her foot back for another blow and leaning in on bated breath until...  
Lilith's foot swings upwards with a lot more reckless abandon than Maya's precision strike, but she still hits her target squarely and surely, dragging a yelp from Moxxi- alongside her bending at the waist, not breaking position but panting and huffing quite visibly. Her thighs tremble as Lilith moves to sit back down, giving Maya a high-five on her way, and she's already back up and in position by the time that Gaige hesitantly steps up to the metaphorical plate.  
It takes Gaige a lot longer than her two companions to really find a good position- long enough that Moxxi rolls her eyes a little, giving the anarchist what she hopes is a suitably reassuring look.

"You don't have to be nervous, sugar. Don't hold back, I can take i- FUCK!"

The look she'd given proves to be more than reassuring- Gaige had taken in a deep breath and slammed her foot forwards before Moxxi had even finished speaking, the older woman remaining on her feet for just the briefest moment with a comical expression of pain on her painted face before she crumples down to her knees, groaning and clutching her aching balls with both hands.  
For her part, Gaige looks very suddenly very concerned, wincing as Moxxi doubles over and casting a slightly frantic glance over towards her host. Thankfully, both Lilith and Maya look entirely fine with this turn of events, both snickering openly at Moxxi's misfortune; and, after a second's worth of pitiful wallowing, Moxxi herself stands up and limps over to Gaige, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"That was impressive, sugar. Remind me to hire you next time I've got a pushy drunk that needs kicking out of the bar." She huffs a little, wincing a little as she settles back down into her seat, legs apart so as to not aggravate her throbbing balls. "Now then, it's my turn to pick, hmm? I'm going to bounce this fun right back to Gaige. Truth or dare, hon?"

"Dare!" Gaige answers immediately, despite some internal regret immediately after. The dares thus far have been pretty intense, after all, and definitely a step above the majority of games she's ever played before; yet at the same time, it's easily the most excited she's ever been while playing one, so she's still feeling pretty eager and confident in her ability to handle whatever it is that Moxxi throws her way.  
You know, probably. Assuming she doesn't end up curled up on the floor clutching her own balls, but she's pretty sure Moxxi won't be doing anything quite that severe to her.  
...Probably.

Before her worry can spiral any further than that, though, a newly seated Moxxi clears her throat, flashing Gaige her most winning smile before nodding at Maya, clearing her throat to deliver the dare.  
"I dare you... to give Maya a lap dance. No need to make it all too... extended, let's say two minutes. I'll set a timer on my ECHO."

"...Is that it?" Gaige furrows her eyebrows, looking over at Maya- noting the look of apprehension on her face. Slight hit to her ego aside, that does worry her a little- there's something going on here that she's yet to notice, and she's really not sure what to think about it.  
Still, a dare is a dare, and she's really not about to put her forfeit into Moxxi's hands lest she end up thoroughly humiliated, and as such Gaige hops up and approaches Maya with visible nerves. Giving a lap dance isn't something she's ever done, the closest she's ever gotten was awkwardly grinding on her first boyfriend's lap, but she's definitely willing to give it her very best shot.  
Approaching an equally nervous looking Maya, Gaige reaches out to rest both hands on the older woman's shoulders, hesitating for a moment before slinging a leg over to straddle her. Her movements are awkward, and slightly stilted, but she manages to get into enough of a groove to fluidly grind and sway her hips atop Maya's lap, watching as the Siren turns a rather fetching shade of red over that stoic expression of hers. As the lap dance continues, and Gaige gets a little more confident in her ability to bump and grind, things escalate to Gaige grinding her ass harder down onto Maya's lap as the Siren shifts and gasps, eventually leading to...

"Jeez, Maya, what is that? Have you got a codpiece on or something, what the hell am I bumping against here?"

Maya's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment as the strange firm lump in her panties is called into attention, the woman's mouth opening and shutting wordlessly as she attempts to formulate a coherent response- though it turns out that she doesn't need to, as Moxxi's quick to chime in with an answer.

"Oh, that's just her chastity cage, sugar. I'd say you can ignore it, but it looks like time is up already. Your turn to pick a player!"

Gaige's jaw drops at the casual revelation, her gaze travelling from Moxxi's disaffected visage to Maya's noticeably humiliated grimace, staring at the latter as if to try and gain some confirmation. After she doesn't get anything from the woman straight away, though, she's quick to slide off her lap and brush herself down awkwardly, finding herself consumed with burning curiosity- enough so that she turns directly to Moxxi for more info, ignoring the annoyed huff that Maya gives behind her.

"Her what now?"

Sensing Gaige's obvious interest, and figuring that she could have quite a lot of fun indeed here, Moxxi opts to play it cool- raising an eyebrow, crossing one leg over the other, and speaking in a tone of polite confusion.

"Why, her chastity cage, of course. She's told you about that, right? How I own the key to both hers and Lilith's?"

In the background, Lilith looks up and lets out an annoyed squeak at being thrown under the bus without any relation to the conversation whatsoever, but the only person to pay attention is Maya, giving her a commiserating look. Gaige and Moxxi are far too caught up in their conversation to be paying attention to that, after all.

"Uhhh... no? Why the hell would they be wearing chastity cages?"

Gaige finally does glance back at Maya and Lilith, the two Sirens almost comical in their overt attempts at looking like they aren't listening to the other two ladies converse; though they're brought back to attention by Moxxi pointedly clearing her throat, the woman shooting them a bit of a stern Look before smiling at Gaige and gesturing in their direction as she speaks.  
"Well, don't you think it'd be a better idea to ask them that? After all, they're the ones who asked for it. Specifically, and... explicitly."  
Realising that the game has probably been cut very short in its prime, Gaige takes in a breath, inwardly analysing the situation as she steps cautiously towards her hosts. Well, they aren't storming out of here, and they're not verbally objecting either, so it's probably safe to probe them a little bit more...  
Besides, that little erection of hers hasn't gone anywhere, only throbbing all the harder at the idea of the big and powerful Sirens humbled by chastity cages keeping them subby and compliant...  
"Well, uh, you heard her. The hell is going on with you two?"

Before either of them can answer, Moxxi clearly decides that they aren't actually embarrassed enough yet, the woman sitting up straighter and snapping her fingers to get the Sirens attention- something that works surprisingly well from Gaige's perspective, watching her hosts sit up ramrod straight and look expectantly at their mutual friend

"Get into position, girls. I think we're going to let Gaige in on our little bouts of fun, and I don't think she's sunk anywhere close to your level yet. You both still report to me, buuut... I think we can show Gaige a good time. Don't you?"

With a muttered chorus of "Yes Ma'am", Maya and Lilith rise from their seats, flashing a wary look towards a shocked Gaige as they stand with their legs apart and their hands resting neatly on the backs of their heads, putting themselves neatly on display; even if their outfits are perhaps less than suited for the explicitly kinky tone of their command following and pose striking.  
Once again, though, Gaige doesn't quite get the chance to pursue her answer, as Lilith awkwardly clears her throat and makes pointed eye contact with Moxxi, speaking up with a surprising amount of obedience still in her tone.  
"Hey, uh, not to sound like I'm the expert on... whatever the hell you call our thing, but maybe let's not traumatise the new girl by not, like... checking if she's okay with all of this, maybe?"  
Gaige perks up at that, glancing over at Moxxi and nodding her head enthusiastically, eyes as wide as saucers.

"No, no no! I'm totally okay with all of this! Super okay. Holy shit, am I okay with this. So you're, like, their dominatrix? That's so cool! What are the rules? Do you guys have a safeword? Did they have to sign a contract?"  
Moxxi's patient smile shifts to a frown as the list continues, the woman holding up a hand to silence Gaige and quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Sign a contract? Someone's been reading too many trashy novels on the ECHOnet. Anyway, there are plenty of rules, and multiple safewords, but we can explain all of that to you later. Right now, if you do as I say and listen very carefully, we should be able to have a little more... spontaneous fun, so to speak. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah! I mean, no, I have no idea what that's gonna mean once we start, but, I'll be listening closely, Miss Moxxi!"  
Satisfied with the response, Moxxi rises from her seat, striding over to Gaige and snaking a hand around her waist, tugging her close as she starts to walk towards her two very nervous looking subs. For a moment, there's silence, as Moxxi surveys her two subs, before she turns back to Gaige and speaks, grinning all the while.

"Have you ever given someone a spanking before, Gaige?"

Blinking in surprise, Gaige opens and closes her mouth a few times wordlessly, her face flushed an adorable pink as she reluctantly shakes her head, not quite trusting herself to vocalise that without her voice cracking and betraying her inexperience with sexual matters. Thankfully, Moxxi doesn't seem to care, giving her a little one-armed hug to keep her spirits up before clearing her throat and looking sternly at the Sirens.  
"Alright, girls. Line up by the couch, bent over, palms flat. You know the drill."

As if on autopilot, Maya and Lilith move, the former giving Gaige a reassuring smile but the latter just moving into place, the both of them eventually being bent over the couch with their backsides neatly presented to Gaige and Moxxi. It's one hell of an enticing sight, one that makes Gaige extremely tempted to just reach down and touch herself; an instinct that she resists, for now, instead stumbling a little as Moxxi suddenly guides them both forward and closer to the Sirens.  
"Let's give you a... crash course, then." Moxxi giggles to herself, catching Gaige's confused expression and rolling her eyes. "Like, crashing your hand into- look, they can't all be winners, okay? Just-" She takes in a breath, and exhales, regaining her composure. "Just pick one of them, and pull down their panties. I'll walk you through it after that, okay sugar? Deep breaths, we're all here for a little fun."

Giving a cutely determined little nod, Gaige spares a glance between her two options here, letting out a little hum before sauntering over to Maya and hesitantly reaching out to rest a hand on the woman's hips. When she isn't instantly Phaselocked into oblivion for going too far, Gaige exhales, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Maya's tight shorts, pulling them down in a few jerking movements. Her face reddens further and further as Maya's backside jiggles with each futile tug, the woman just grinning to herself all the while- it's gratifying, knowing she's got enough of a stellar backside that removing her tight shorts is proving to be a little difficult.  
Eventually, though, Gaige does get there, her motions ending up pulling down Maya's panties as well, leaving her ass on full display; once the shorts and panties are squarely around the Siren's thighs, Gaige takes a second to simply admire the view, before casting a glance back at Moxxi for a little bit of direction, watching as the bartender makes much shorter work of baring Lilith's bottom and giving it an affectionate little pat.

"Now then, sugar. Why don't you give Maya your best whack, and we'll see what correction you might need?"

Still not quite trusting her voice at the moment, Gaige nods silently, looking Maya over and hesitantly raising her hand- though the smack that lands a second later is noticeably harder than one might expect from someone so nervous, the sound of palm meeting bare skin ringing out over the walls of Lilith's home; mingling nicely with the sharp, sweet little yelp that Maya gives in response, the Siren jolting forward and clenching her cheeks together purely on instinct.  
"Mmh, not bad, sugar, but we can do better. You aimed a little high- try again, and try to find the softest part. Like this:"  
Making sure that Gaige is watching, Moxxi first turns to Lilith and gives her a wink, before the redheaded Siren takes a swat to the behind just like Maya; however, as promised, Moxxi's palm cracks with unerring accuracy on the softest portion of Lilith's bottom, setting her cheeks jiggling and her body tensing at the faint pink mark blossoming on her pale skin

  
"See? It's not so hard. Now, you give it a try."

  
"Uh, got it. So just..." Gaige swallows, slender fingers prodding at Maya's backside curiously before she feels satisfied in her ability to aim as instructed. Pulling her hand back, Gaige pauses just long enough to savour the strange rush of power she feels as Maya squirms and tenses, before swinging her hand down and delivering a ringing slap to Maya's sit spots, following it up with a second on the other cheek just to watch the woman jump and gasp a little more; an action that earns her an approving nod from Moxxi when she looks back for feedback.  
Licking her lips, Gaige clears her throat, delivering a third smack just to watch the jiggle before she speaks.  
"I think I got it. Uh, sometimes this stuff goes down with the one getting their ass beat over other people's knees, right? Can we do that?"

Moxxi lets out a little giggle at Gaige's enthusiasm, reaching over to ruffle her hair affectionately, gleefully ignoring the pout she receives in favour of moving on to answer the question.  
"Maybe next time. This isn't a sprint, sugar, it's a marathon- and our lovebirds here aren't going to be unlocked any time soon. I'll give you a choice, honey; do you want to get yourself off, or do you want to see firsthand what happens when someone's poor little member just has to shoot off a ruined orgasm through a chastity cage? We're only going to do one more thing tonight, otherwise we'll burn out poor Maya and Lilith here, and that's just no fun." Catching Gaige's mildly put out expression, Moxxi continues, idly groping Lilith's ass as she does. "Of course, I think it's fair to say both Sirens won't be wearing anything on their lower half for the rest of the night, now that the secret's out."

Lilith lets out a scoff of annoyance at that, opening her mouth to object but swiftly being silenced by Maya reaching out to whack her on the arm, clearly catching on quicker than her redheaded companion that Moxxi plans on some gentle, low-level domination throughout the entire night.  
Seemingly not even noticing the slightly bickering directly to her right, Gaige thinks the offer over for a good few seconds, idly reaching down and brushing a single fingertip over the chastity cage peeking out from Maya's thighs. It's appealing, seeing what happens when someone's forced to orgasm despite not even being able to get hard, but... well, she's had this erection for ages now, and she really doesn't fancy the idea of excusing herself into a bathroom to shamefully take care of it once Maya and Lilith are starting to relax and unwind...

"I wanna get off. Uh, if that's alright. They'd be helping, right...?"  
Moxxi nods, gently nudging Gaige to the side and taking up position behind her girls and using both hands to give them both a spank at once.  
"Up you get, girls! Then down onto your knees. Which one do you want, Gaige? I'm feeling generous, you can have first pick."

As the two Sirens shift up and into position wordlessly, Gaige practically bounces on her heels in excitement, taking up position in front of Maya and resting a hand on her head, ignoring the raised eyebrow that she gets from the Siren and instead focusing all of her attention on Moxxi.  
"Maya! What, uh, what exactly are we doing here? Specifically, I mean."

"Isn't that obvious?" Moxxi grins, tugging up her nightdress and hooking one finger into the front of the lacy panties she'd been wearing beneath, pulling down just enough to let her stiff, surprisingly sizeable member spring free, bobbing in the open air and throbbing visibly with desire. "We're going to get a blowjob. Then we can watch a movie, or something, because I think these party games have done their job already."  
Gaige's eyes practically bug out of her head as Moxxi reveals herself like that, and she's hardly the only one to have her gaze immediately drawn down south; both Maya and Lilith look quite eager at the sight of it, Lilith licking her lips in preparation for giving it the attention it so clearly deserves. After all, if Gaige chose Maya, that means she gets the honour of servicing Moxxi...  
Emboldened by how well the rest of the evening went, Gaige wastes no time in working her Moxxi brand panties down her thighs, tossing them aside carelessly and approaching Maya, her shaft - smaller than Moxxi's, but still average in length and girth - poking insistently into the woman's cheek after she accidentally steps a little too close. One hand - her flesh hand, the grip on her metal one is still a tad too unpredictable to feel comfortable on her dick - gripping her member at the base, Gaige presses her cockhead against Maya's plush lips, her face flushed and her demeanour so visibly giddy with excitement that it brings a faint smile to Maya's face.

"So, uh. Do I need to do anything?" Gaige asks, inwardly embarrassed at the implied admission that she isn't all that used to getting oral service; but, at a nod from Moxxi, Maya quells her fears and answers her question in one smooth motion, her hands coming up to rest on Gaige's hips and her lips giving the tip of that dick a nice little smooch, before her lips part and take the head into her mouth entirely, going slow at first to let Gaige get used to the sensation.  
To her left, Moxxi takes a firm hold of Lilith's hair, pulling the woman down to deepthroat her almost immediately; taking a far rougher tone than Gaige is even capable of right now. Not that Gaige even notices it, not with the suddenly heavenly sensation of Maya's lips around her dick, making her melt instantly and let out a shaky little moan of surprise and affection. Her hand rests lightly on Maya's head, purely out of an awkward compulsion to have it doing something, and her hips buck forward very gently, her eyes fluttering shut as she just savours the sensation.  
"O-Oh, holy shit, that feels so good..." She murmurs, a few squeaky little moans following as Maya bobs her head further and further down. Really, Gaige is in an arena she just can't compete in; Maya's far too practised to do anything but drag an orgasm out of the girl far quicker than most other people Gaige might've fooled around with, and Gaige is far too riled up from the rest of the evening's festivities to exercise her meagre levels of stamina, so it's in under a minute that Gaige hits her peak, the girl letting out a frankly adorable little squeal and bucking her hips forward a little more forcefully as she starts to spurt ropes of cum into her teammate's mouth- not that Maya minds, the Siren swallowing it all down obediently, milking Gaige's dick for every drop it has and leaning back with a satisfied sigh once she's content it's over.

"How was that?" Maya purrs, grinning as Gaige just groans and gives a shaky thumbs up, sinking down to her knees also and panting. Next to them, Moxxi spares them a glance, deciding to speed herself up- for a moment, the room's filled with nothing more than the glk-glk-glk sound of Moxxi roughly fucking Lilith's face, before the bartender finally bottoms out and groans low, visibly pumping her own load deep into Lilith's throat before pulling out and tucking herself back away with a satisfied little smile.  
Silence stretches out for nearly ten full seconds as they all attempt to think of something to say, the four women ending up shifting closer together to cuddle on the floor at the foot of the couch, before eventually Lilith speaks up.

"I told you this was a good idea."  
Maya lets out a lazy laugh, reaching over to give her a gentle whack on the side of the head.  
"You had no idea any of this was going to happen."  
"Hey, I always knew it was a possibility. Maybe I did plan this, you don't know!"  
"Girls." Moxxi interjects, reaching up with both hands to caress their faces as Gaige watches on curiously. "Don't bicker. I can and will send you into the naughty corner."  
That's all it takes for the two Sirens to quiet down, nuzzling up a little closer and both slinging an arm around Gaige.

"...Do we get to get off tomorrow?" Lilith eventually asks, making sure her voice is a little less confrontational than usual.  
"Mmh, no." Moxxi answers, before flashing a smile down at Gaige. "But I'll set aside some time next week so we can show Gaige here the ropes. And the straps, and the buckles, and the gags. If you're good models for me then, I'll make sure you can both cum. Sound fair?"  
A chorus of murmured "Yes"es ring through the room, and then they all fall silent, basking in the afterglow. Eventually, they'll need to get up and start sorting out somewhere to sleep and watch movies, but for now...  
For now, they're content.


End file.
